


Watermelon Lolipop

by hellion_dctr



Series: Dessert Menu [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/F, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, f/f - Freeform, pinch of sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellion_dctr/pseuds/hellion_dctr
Summary: Yellow finally has Pink all to herself to play with.
Relationships: Pink/Yellow (Among Us)
Series: Dessert Menu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Watermelon Lolipop

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve read my other fics you probably can tell i have a preference for my imposters being absolutely horrible monsters while wearing kind smiles. if that’s to your taste, please enjoy !

Pink had been so close. The imposter had been taking its sweet time picking off crew members one by one, and it had been just slow enough, just sloppy enough with physical and circumstantial evidence, that it almost gave Pink what she needed to figure it out. 

Almost. 

In the end, there were so few of them left that identifying the imposter wasn’t even on anyone’s mind anymore. Their priorities had shifted to simply surviving until the ship arrived at their destination. 

When they were down to four, it seemed that the imposter had grown tired of waiting. The glacial pace ended when they were all congregated for a meeting in the cafeteria. They’d just concluded after a long, tense verbal war wrought with suspicion. With so few crewmates left, everyone had tenuously agreed to skip the vote, unwilling to chance ejecting an innocent crewmate and making the imposter’s job even easier. 

They’d just begun to scatter when White was suddenly taken down in a burst of blood and viscera. Crimson splattered across the cafeteria, and they all heard the vent open just in time to see the yellow-colored suit disappearing into the darkness before the metal grate slammed shut. 

That was when the remaining crewmates knew that 1) the imposter was done taking their time, and 2) Yellow—sweet, cheerful Yellow who everyone thought would never hurt a fly—was the imposter. 

It burned, the realization. The betrayal, because Yellow had once pulled Pink out of suspicion during an emergency meeting back when everyone was still wildly pointing fingers at whoever moved a bit off. It was always the quiet ones, she remembered someone accusing, and she can still feel how warm Yellow’s hand had felt through her suit as she hugged Pink close and defended her. 

With their numbers cut down to two, Pink had grabbed Green’s hand and dragged him away from the cafeteria as fast as she could. 

They ran through the ship without much direction. Pink’s head was whirling with bits of plans and half-finished solutions, flipping through her mental map of the ship and picking out only two rooms that had no vent access. O2 was closest, but Communications had the equipment to contact HQ. If she had any hope of getting help, she’ll go there. 

Halfway to Comms, the lights had shut down. 

A second later, Green’s blood hit her suit like a physical weight. Warm, thick, sliding sluggishly down the hydrophobic material and dripping to the ship’s floor. Pink didn’t need the light to know that Green was gone. 

And so it was just her. She had no choice but to run. 

Alone, in the dark, tripping over wires and pipes and the dead bodies of her crewmates. With a monster in close pursuit. Pink didn’t know where she would run to, where she could hide, but as long as she lasted long enough for the ship to dock, she could escape. 

She was smart. Her mind was something she prided herself in, something she considered to be her greatest asset. It was on her reports and assessments. Exceptionally resourceful, her supervisors had said. All she had to do was remain calm and evade the imposter until the ship arrived at their destination. She could bring backup from the station, warn the others, figure out how to—

A vent popped open. 

Pink threw herself toward a pile of cargo boxes, scrunching herself into a tight ball in a dark corner and making sure the containers covered her from view. Footsteps echoed down the hallway, eerily loud against the constant hum of the ship’s engine. 

“Oh, Pink~” came the sing-song voice in the distance. “Just where in the world could you be?” 

Oh stars, the footsteps were coming towards her position. Pink’s breathing quickened despite her every attempt to remain calm, to maintain a clear mind. She pressed a hand tight against her mouth to muffle the sounds, pressing so hard her teeth dug impressions into her knuckles. Her heart was beating so fast, so hard against her ribs, that she wondered if Yellow could just use the sound to hunt her down. 

Green’s blood had gotten all over her. Pink had been forced to abandon her gear and her suit in that hallway, fearing that Yellow would be able to track her by her crewmate’s blood dripping from her suit. It left her feeling almost unbearably vulnerable, running around in just the measly layers of the clothes she typically wore under her suit, but at least it made it harder for Yellow to find her. 

“Are you hiding like a scared little rabbit?” 

Pink’s hands were shaking. Yellow sounded so _close_. Pink felt frozen sitting there like a statue, ice licking at her feet. There was nowhere to run to, no place else to hide. She knew an imposter’s superior speed would catch up to her in an instant if she tried to flee at this proximity. 

“Not here, hm?” Yellow sighed in disappointment. “Guess she scampered away…” 

Yellow’s voice and footsteps faded into the distance as the imposter passed Pink’s hiding spot and headed further down the dark corridor. A moment later, she turned the corner and disappeared from sight. 

Pink’s vision spun, fear clawing at her throat and threatening to climb out. Too close. That was too close. If she had just reached out with an arm, Pink would’ve been able to touch Yellow’s brightly-colored boots as she passed her by. 

She tried not to let it get to her, but the fear was choking her up, the horror churning in her stomach making her go a little mindless. Even as her mind kept up a continuous background itinerary of plans upons contingency plans upon contingencies, deep down she knew—it was only a matter of time. 

But she couldn’t stop—wouldn’t stop. 

As long as there was some shred of hope for safety or rescue, Pink couldn’t give up. She had to push through. She had to… because she’d seen what Yellow had done to her crewmates. Everyone had died differently, but there was a shared pattern in their deaths that revealed what Yellow’s killing habits were like. She liked to take her time. And she was utterly merciless. 

Pink crawled out of her cramped position, shakily getting back onto her feet. It was too dark to see further than an arm’s reach in front of her, but out of habit she looked after the direction where Yellow had gone. Unsurprisingly, she couldn’t see anything. 

Shivering uneasily, Pink turned and started to creep down the hall in the opposite direction. It was hard to be quiet when there were so many obstacles she couldn’t quite see, but at least her socks made much less noise than her blood-covered boots, abandoned several rooms ago. 

The Skeld was an old frigate that had only a few more expeditions left in her, and was scheduled to get cycled out of operation as soon as MIRA HQ decided that they’d squeezed out all the use out of the ship. It was an old, outdated model, and it sounded like one, too. 

Metal clanked, air hissed and depressurized, the pipes running around the edges of the corridors creaked with the ship’s unseen inner mechanisms. Every small noise had her jumping, looking wildly around even though the ship’s emergency lights, which had kicked in only a few minutes ago, only afforded her about a few feet of visibility in any direction. 

Pink felt hunted and blind, and she couldn’t even take comfort in the low visibility, knowing that Yellow’s variant of the Imposter species had superior night vision. That was most likely why Yellow didn’t hesitate to cut the lights at the first opportunity. 

The only way she knew where she was vaguely in the ship was by physical landmarks she passed along the way, mostly creeping along with her hands out in front of her. Her socks slid across the ship’s polished floor, catching on the rough edges of dislocated metal plating and the occasional loose screw. 

She tried not to think too hard about the patches of tackiness she felt her socks occasionally sticking to. It could be anything––like leftover messes from Purple’s jelly pouches he’d been so addicted to, he was so clumsy and the crew had always been yelling at the guy to clean up his spills. But there was also the awful possibility that they were actually… 

Pink stopped the thought there. 

She had no idea what her destination was, she just hoped she was heading away from Yellow. The imposter had caught her and Green along the way to Comms; she’d expect Pink to run to that room to get a mayday signal out, and would probably be guarding that area of the ship pretty closely. So Pink moved in the opposite direction. 

A loud clang right next to her made her flinch, loud even over the steady hum of the engines, nearly squeezing a surprised shriek out of her. She pressed her hands to her mouth, heart hammering away at the hollow of her throat, but nothing came out of the shadows. There was no sign of a yellow suit or a second pair of footsteps. Just the stupid old ship. Probably heat expansion in the pipes. 

Huffing a bit in irritation, she turned to continue on with her slow slog towards what she hoped was Security, because perhaps the cameras could help her keep track of Yellow. At least with the infrared function of the security cameras, she wouldn’t be operating blind. 

She took a few steps forward, feeling the cold temperature of the metal floor begin to seep into her toes, and––

There. 

At the end of the hallway, barely seen in the oppressive darkness. An emerging brightly colored suit. Yellow. 

Pink could hear the wide smile splitting across Yellow’s face even as her words echoed through the air: 

_“Found you.”_

Pure panic crashed down on Pink. She whirled around and fled back down the corridor, uncaring of any sound she made. Her socks slipped on the floor, she scrambled to gain traction and speed, thinking that maybe she’d be able to evade by using the ship’s cargo as cover. 

Yellow was still wearing her suit, but Pink wasn’t. Discounting the fact that she was now vulnerable if the ship got an O2 leakage or reactor failure, she’d probably have a better time squeezing through small places where Yellow would have a harder time reaching. 

It was unlikely. It was hopeless. Pink knew that no clever tactic nor amount of resourcefulness would allow her to escape Yellow unscathed, even as her body moved to execute her current plan of action. She knew this in her heart, like instinct, like an innate sixth sense. This was a feeling that came from the unevolved lizard part of her brain that remembered a time when humans were prey for a lot more bigger, stronger creatures. 

There was the end of the hallway––Pink skidded around it, already panting, feeling the burn of adrenaline in her muscles, and as she turned, she used the opportunity to take a quick glance back. 

Nothing. Yellow was not there. 

Pink barely had the chance to register the confusion before the next three running steps brought her slamming straight into a solid body. Her nose smacked into the hard surface of a visor from the momentum, and she felt something warm trickle down her chin even as a hand clamped down around her upper arm like a vice. It was a steel grip, painful without her suit to act as a barrier, and it effectively yanked her into a dead stop. 

Yelping, she reflexively jerked away, swinging out with her fist in mindless fear, but her wrist was caught in mid air before she could land a hit on anything. Her struggle only made the grip on her arm tighten. 

“Stop that now, please,” came the pleasant voice next to her ear, and the hands on her arm and wrist reeled her in until she was practically pressing chest to chest against Yellow. The imposter hushed her when Pink yelled out and tried struggling again, letting go of her wrist to loop an arm around Pink’s waist. “Hush, little bunny. You’re alright, no need to get all up in a tizzy.” 

Breathing had become incredibly difficult for some reason. Maybe it was the blood leaking from her nose, maybe it was the abject horror becoming a physical weight on her diaphragm. 

Pink pushed against the arm, pushed against Yellow, but it was like Yellow was made out of steel. Her breaths had quickened to a worrisome pace, coming in short and shallow, and the world started swimming in her eyes, vision narrowing and becoming suddenly unfocused. 

“This doesn’t have to be difficult,” Yellow was saying, almost absentmindedly batting away Pink’s feeble hits against her visor before finally taking both her wrists in one hand and squeezing them together. “You’re going to love it.” 

Pink tried to breathe, tried to suck air in that didn’t seem to be coming. Her wrists were trapped in front of her, stuck between their chests. Yellow’s hand wasn’t even that much bigger than her own––Pink was just the slightest bit shorter, a bit more scrawny––Yellow’d fingers didn’t even twitch when Pink tried to yank herself out. 

Scenarios ran through her mind like her brain was just flipping through a book full of the most horrible, most gruesome ends she’d have at the hands of the imposter. Each prediction was a more striking visual than the last. 

Suddenly she was brought back to what she’d seen of her crewmates’ bodies––what was left of them. She recalled reading the biopsy reports before they’d foolishly ejected their only medic. The inhuman tortures that some of the earliest dead crewmates had endured before they’d finally been granted the mercy of death. She saw the photos that had been taken for record, and in her mind she switched out their agonized faces for her own. 

A noise started up in the background, like a keen, high and distressed and sounding like a wounded animal. 

“Oh no, no, no, you poor thing,” Yellow crooned at her, hand dropping her wrists to come up and rub tears away from her face, making Pink realise that she was the one making that awful, pitiful noise. “Please don’t cry, Pink. It’s very pretty, but I’d rather see a big smile on your face. Just relax, okay? I promise you’ll be feeling better in no time at all!” 

Pink wobbled, not even thinking about struggling anymore. She couldn't help the sob from escaping her lips. 

Yellow still sounded so _happy._ All cheery and bright, full of positivity. It was unbelievable that even after violently killing almost the entire crew around the Skeld, Yellow still sounded exactly like the crewmate Pink had gotten to know before everything happened. 

She couldn’t stop the crying now that it started, and she found herself wishing that Yellow would pick up the pace, skip playing around with her and saying all these awful, nice-sounding things, and go ahead to––to whatever Yellow wanted to do with her. She wasn’t sure she could take it if Yellow decided to draw it out in this way. 

“Yellow,” she gasps weakly, quietly, because for all her practical resourcefulness, she’d always been quick to give up once she couldn’t see any way out. Pink had never really had a lot of fight in her. “Please, please don’t eat me…” 

“Hush, none of that nonsense,” Yellow frowned briefly, before the expression morphed back into a sort of cheeriness that even seemed real. “I won’t eat you, silly bunny. I’m going to take such good care of you.” 

Pink whimpered, terrified out of her mind. “Don’t lie to me like that,” she whispered, voice shaking. 

Yellow laughed, the sound chiming clear through the air like bells. “I’m not, I swear. You’re such a precious thing, I could never hurt something as pretty as you.” Yellow’s fingers drifted down Pink’s tear-streaked cheek, coming to her nosebleed, which had lessened to a sluggish trickle by now, staining her lips and dripping a few stray droplets down her chin. 

There was a certain quality to Yellow’s gesture, when she dragged her thumb through the mess and smeared a streak of red across Pink’s face. Something a bit like wonder or admiration and just close enough to hunger that it had Pink shuddering all over. 

“You can trust me, pretty bunny,” Yellow murmured, still as permanently cheerful as ever, though her voice had suddenly dropped in volume and cadence. “I’ll prove it to you if you’ll let me.” 

Then Yellow’s visor––unravelled. Like it was a roll of string coming undone, or a flower unfolding, Yellow’s visor opened up and melted away as if it had been a part of her suit all along. And that was because, Pink realized as she stared dumbly at Yellow’s smiling face, that was because Yellow’s suit wasn’t real, but in fact merely an imitation that mimicked all the properties of one perfectly until it… didn’t. 

Yellow kept smiling at Pink, a kind, gentle-looking smile paired with an equally benevolent gaze that looked so out of place against the backdrop that was the knowledge of all the bloody slaughter scenes the imposter had left in her wake. “Come on, Pink,” Yellow encouraged softly, like she was comforting a frightened critter. “Let me give you a kiss. Just a small one. I’ll leave you alone if you don’t like it.” 

Looking into that open, imploring expression, not a trace of malicious intent to be found, Pink couldn’t bring herself to protest much. Yellow, she knew, could very much be lying. She was certainly a good enough actor to completely fool everyone on board before there was no one left to fool. But what could Pink do even if Yellow was lying? She was dead either way. 

Resignation warred with frightened, hesitant hope. Pink looked into Yellow’s eyes, finding nothing but honesty in their pale depths, and discovering that scared her more than anything. “P-promise?” 

Yellow nodded eagerly. “Cross all three of my hearts and hope to die.” 

“If I let you kiss me, you’ll let me go?” 

“If that’s what you want.” 

Pink gnawed on her lip, suddenly feeling anxiety start to overtake her initial feelings of horror and panic. Why would Yellow ask for a _kiss_ of all things? Surely it had to be a trap? But no matter how much Pink thought about it, she couldn’t figure out how a kiss could be so dangerous. 

“Just one kiss,” she says more to herself than to Yellow, who nods encouragingly anyway. 

Slowly, hesitantly, she cupped the imposter’s face between her hands, feeling pleasantly surprised that somehow it felt no different than the soft, supple skin of a human. She took a moment more, staring but not really registering, licking her lips nervously and tasting copper on her tongue from the leftover mess of the nosebleed. 

Another breath, and she was pressing her lips against Yellow’s. 

Pink closed her eyes and wasn't surprised when she felt Yellow’s tongue pressing against her sealed lips. She let her in, suspecting that the imposter might not leave her alone if she wasn’t satisfied with the kiss she asked for. 

The moment their tongues made contact, Pink gasped, awash with what felt like a tidal wave of warmth. Heady, blood stirring, skin tingling, warmth. It was overwhelming, and as Yellow’s tongue twisted and rubbed against hers, mingling breath and saliva, Pink couldn’t stop the instinctual gesture of tilting her head to let the imposter gain easier access into her mouth. 

Yellow tasted sweet. Like honeysuckle. Like maple syrup. Like every possible imagination of sugary dessert or fruit or flower. 

Yellow’s taste made Pink’s head spin, and she breathed laboriously against her lips, dizzy with sensation and hyper aware of how hot she was becoming, and how Yellow’s suited body felt against her own, protected only by the thin cotton fabric of her clothes. 

Nearly insensate, Pink’s knees gave out beneath her, and Yellow caught her by the waist, her other arm coming down to support her bottom. Pink whined when Yellow’s hand landed right onto her buttcheek and gave a little teasing squeeze. Yellow held her weight effortlessly as she used the new traction to lift Pink higher so she could plunge her tongue deeper into her mouth. 

Pink could only take it, arms dangling uselessly around Yellow’s neck, feeling the heat build and the shameful wetness between her legs grow. When did that happen? She doesn’t remember getting so excited… 

She opened her eyes, only to close them against a world that spun dizzily around her and Yellow. Her mind was overwhelmed by a mixture of fear and uncontrolled arousal. What was happening? She didn’t understand. 

She dragged herself away with concentrated effort and opened her mouth to ask Yellow to put her down, but the only thing that came out was a long, breathless moan. 

Hearing it put a blush on her face, she’d never heard herself make a noise like that, so helpless and needy-sounding. As she blinked blearily in confusion, Yellow took the opportunity to shift her attention away from Pink’s lips and explore along her cheek, licking sticky blood from her chin. Yellow lapped at Pink’s face until it was cleaned of the previous mess, and then wandered further down. 

Razor-sharp teeth scraped gently along her jawline, soft lips brushing along her skin in contrast, making Pink shiver. Fear sparked like electricity through her veins even as she arched her head back, exposing the vulnerable column of her neck to Yellow’s ministrations. 

Emitting a pleased, happy trill, Yellow hefted Pink up even higher in her arms and latched on to her jugular with just enough bite and suction that it pulled another shaky whine out of the crewmate. 

Pink felt herself giving in to Yellow, more and more, surrendering more of herself to the imposter. Her body feels limp, but her skin tingled with every touch, and she was grateful that she was being held because she would probably have collapsed altogether by now. 

She felt Yellow’s hand work under her shirt, the one on her bottom wriggling fingers up the left leg opening of her shorts. The feeling of Yellow’s hand settling against the sensitive skin at the base of her ribs had her arching, leaning into the touch like she couldn’t get enough of it. Yellow’s gloves were still on, and the rough texture was indescribable against her heated skin, she couldn’t tell if she preferred to feel bare hands or if the mental image of Yellow’s suited body pressing against her lesser-clothed body made shivers of desire run down her spine. 

When the imposter pulled away a few minutes later and got a good look at her, the girl between her hands was a trembling mess of drool and desperate moans. Pink’s skin felt like it was on fire at the same time that it burned like ice, deep arousal boiled inside her and she’d wrapped her legs tightly around her waist, thighs pressing into Yellow’s sides in a vice-like grip. 

Yellow caught the lobe of her ear between her diamond-tipped teeth and gently tugged at it before purring, “Have you ever heard of Synthbliss, pretty bunny?” 

Pink didn’t even have the wherewithal to respond, could barely manage to catch onto anything that Yellow was saying. 

“It’s a biochemical pheromone. You can find it on the highest shelves at the nethershops of Luna KH-T, if you can even get there.” Yellow rubbed her lips along the delicate line of Pink’s jaw, nuzzled into the hollow of her neck. She kissed Pink’s collarbone, licking like she couldn’t get enough of her taste, and nibbling carefully with just the slightest nip of her teeth to make the breath hitch in Pink’s throat. “I produce it when I’m turned on. It’s in my sweat glands, in my saliva, my breath…” 

Yellow pulled back again, aimed a smile like sunshine at the needy mess that was Pink, looking so innocuous when her next words dripped with filthy desire. “Even in my cum.” 

Pink panted against her, warm tears rolling down her cheeks, her heart beating furiously in her chest. A daze had fallen over her, but she was still feeling every touch and lick and teasing bite. Every caress Yellow made up and down her spine, fingers playing over her ticklish ribs, the movement of Yellow’s hand slipping down past the waistband of her shorts. 

She was panicked and terrified and unbelievably, mind numbingly turned on, and she didn’t know what to do with herself, had never felt anything like this before. Her body begged for more than those little touches, asking desperately for pleasure, for completion, despite the fact that she could barely move by herself. Whimpers spilled from her lips without any thought or room for shame and she pressed herself against Yellow’s chest, mindlessly seeking help from the closest person that could offer any reprieve. 

Yellow cooed when her fingers finally reached Pink’s entrance, still teasing and not quite pressing inside, but feeling around it and spreading the slick the poor girl was producing like a fountain. “Oh, Pink,” Yellow breathed in awe. “Lovely, pretty bunny. Can you feel just how wet you are? You’re absolutely soaked, aren’t you?” 

Pink tried to catch her breath but instead she caught the heat of whatever Yellow exhaled with every kiss she pressed into her skin. She felt so empty, all shivery and lonely on the inside, and realized with a sort of slow jolt just how badly she wanted Yellow to do something about it. 

“Please, Yellow,” she whined, voice small, pressing her forehead into the imposter’s shoulder, feeling herself tremble and drool uncontrollably, feeling like she was falling apart into pieces. _“Help me.”_

And hearing that soft, broken plea did something terrible to Yellow, stirred up those greedy, hunting instincts like nothing else had ever done before. With just a few words, Yellow found herself nearly undone before this fragile, weak human. 

Yellow’s smile had turned into something ravenous, all teeth, and she nuzzled into Pink’s throat to hide the sight of it. “Of course, Pink,” she said against sweat-damp flesh, feeling the rabbit flutter of the crewmate’s heart beating away just beneath that delicate film of skin, “Anything for you.”


End file.
